Blue Energy
by mandaree1
Summary: what if XANA isnt destroyed? what if ulrich has some of its power absorbed inside of him? how will he learn to control his powers? and will he tell the others? i suck at summerys like most people so please read. rated t for cursing and fighting. DISCLAIMIAR i do NOT own code lyoko. if i did this would totally happen to ulrich!


**This came into my mind one night. Review! DISCLAMAIR I do NOT own code lyoko. If I did, Ulrich would totally have this power.**

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

I could tell that something was wrong with the supercomputer. It has been a month since it had been shut down, and no one had checked up on it, thinking it would be safe. My worries never ceased, but I never spoke aloud of them, knowing id just be called a worry wart. Now as I ran to into the room, I was right on the dot. There stood some of XANA'S energy that was used to possess things.

Gritting my teeth, I realized it was in the way of the computer itself, but it didn't seem to want to turn it on or off. The energy seemed wholly focused on me, and confused I moved a little to the left to test my theory. Sure enough, it moved with me, then turned into an animal, a red fox, and spoke

"My master wishes me to take control of you. And that I shall do."

I moves more too my left, hoping to call for backup and tried to keep its attention "and why do that?" I hissed, trying to look angry, not scared "what use does XANA have for me?"

"I do not question my master" it answered, then jumped.

It hit me square in the chest and was absorbed into my body. I could feel the darkness creeping from my skin all the way into my heart. Struggling it thought of the happiest thing possible, trying to fight hate, my friends automatically cam into mind, all of them.

'Yumi, Jeremy, Aleita, and Odd' I thought to myself 'I refuse to fight against you!'

The red radiating off me turned blue, and out came a blue fox, much like the one from before, but the energy stayed. I could feel it becoming a part of me, and I could tell the fox meant no harm. I sat down and struggled to stay conscious.

The blue fox walked over to me and said "I have a new master now, one who means only peace and happiness. Give my new name to me my master."

The name came in a flash and out his mouth before he could think "Mayan"

And then I passed out.

*a few hours later*

I woke up to see the super computer and Mayan. I noticed that my shirt was off, and realized that Mayan took it off to check for wounds, and then I noticed my arms. From my wrists up, a blue stripe of energy went up both my arms onto my back. It was sky blue, and seemed to move up and down my arms, like it was living. I saw my reflection in a mirror nearby and turned around to see.

On my back was the symbol of XANA, only it was upside down. It started at the end of my waist, with the top line moving up until it reached the middle of my back, where the circle was formed. The middle line on the bottom on the circle went to my neck while the last two went to my arms, all of it glowed blue.

"What happened to me?" I whispered aloud, fearing that id become XANA'S plaything or weapon.

Mayan walked up and gave me a small lick and answered me "you have become the opposite of my old master, a good thing with the power of control through energy."

I nodded; I was less scared now "what happened to you?"

He looked at his pelt for a second before replying "your good heart changed me into this."

"What are you?" I asked, now I was just being plain rude and nosy, but after all that I wanted to take my mind off what happened.

"I'm energy given life" he replied "I can become anything I wish, but this is my favorite form."

I reached out my hand and to my surprise, it sent sparks out. I tried my hardest not to flip out as I saw this. The sparks flew and hit Mayan in the face, upon which he promptly sneezed.

He rubbed his nose and said "it seems you shall need some training, am I correct master?"

"Yeah" I answered, slightly embarrassed "and don't call me master, my names Ulrich."

He nodded his head "then I shall help you mas- I mean Ulrich" it was his turn to be the embarrassed one of the two "sorry, force of habit."

"No worries" I replied and stood up to leave. Mayan followed, I sighed, knowing it was going to take some time to get use to this.

**Mayan's P.O.V**

It had been a long time since I had been to the human world, and then to get a new master out of coming here! It was shocking how little it seemed Ulrich knew about the energy he now owned, considering his enemy used it all the time to fight with. His mark was the same color of my pelt, and was covering most of what used to be his bare back.

The thing I loved off this most was the thought of meeting his friends. They all seemed extremely important to him, which meant they must be interesting, especially the one he loved.

'Yumi I believe her name was' I thought to myself 'she looked brave and beautiful from the mental picture I saw.'

I matched his pace evenly and said "you are going to need a lot of training. Are you going to tell your friends about this?"

"I'm not sure" he answered "I mean, what if the test on me to see if I have any of the weaknesses XANA has? It might be better to not tell anyone right now."

I shook my head softly; he wasn't good at trusting people, we would have to work on that.

We went to his school and snuck into his dorm. I saw the one called odd fast asleep with what looked to be a dog with him.

I looked at Ulrich and said "I thought animals weren't allowed in human places like this."

He rolled his eyes as he crawled into his bed and answered "that's kiwi, and he's not allowed here so we hide him from the teachers."

Nodding in understanding I turned into energy and became a bracelet around his wrist, I was brown on a simple string. Before he fell asleep I said

"Sleep well, Ulrich. Life shall be different from tomorrow on, and its best to be prepared for it all."

He nodded a little before sleep took over him.

**I want one review before I make my next chapters! I like knowing someone's reading! **


End file.
